Hot Chocolate and Fuzzy Sweaters
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: In which Nico gets a surprise visit from Thalia on Christmas morning / Slight Thalico / Christmas AU / One shot / dedicated to SummerSpirit18


**Title:** Hot chocolate & Fuzzy sweaters

**Summary:** In which Nico gets a surprise visit from Thalia on Christmas morning

**Warning:** Please excuse the grammatical errors as well as spelling. I apologize if it was not written proper and whatnot, nonetheless; i hope you enjoy it. NOT EDITED I'M SORRY

**Disclaimer:** PJO does not belong to me obviously so get your head out of your ass

**Rating:** T bc the queen says so

**Author's Note:** A drabble you could say...christmas theme to get in the festive mood. UPDATE: so i know christmas past, but i got my electricity back on saturday so basically there goes half of my winter break of working on BOC. anyways, i wrote this one shot for Flavster (summerspirit18) and i wasn't going to post this until she gets my package so she got my package so yeah...new one shot that's very short.

* * *

_** "Do you remember the nights**_  
_**We'd stay up just laughing**_  
_**Smiling for hours**_  
_**At anything"**_

**-We'll Be a Dream, We The Kings**

* * *

_It was 3 AM in the morning and Nico Di Angelo was irritated._

"Hey!" A girl bearing a neatly attempted gift caressed on her hands, with a deep carved smile that altered into a smirk displayed on her lips.

Nico bit back a yawn, his eyes watering as he tried to glare at the girl in front of him, "What the hell are you doing here, Thals?"

Thalia smirked and pouted. "Aw, Nico...where's the Christmas spirit?" She said as she made her way as Nico rolled his obsidian eyes.

"I seem to have left it on my bed after you mauled the door with your fist at freaking three in the morning!" Nico sneered in exasperation, causing Thalia to echo in laughter.

"Well...you're alone on Christmas and since I am such a wonderful best friend... I thought I can show you a proper Christmas." To that, Nico rose a brow, his chin propped on his palms as he awaited for an answer curiously.

Thalia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Don't even bother to cover how shitty Christmas has always been for you. Your sister is always off on those Christmas trips while your parents go on for their own vacation since you insisted on staying."

Nico's eyebrows knitted as a frown fitted on his face. He didn't really realize why his best friend was going through all the trouble just to make his Christmas special, considering how he was perfectly fine of being alone for the day.

The boy stared at the girl; his brown eyes boring into hers as he thought about it.

Nico sighed, his curiosity peaking out of him as he opened his mouth. "Okay, what do you have planned?"

Thalia grin stretched widely as a wild and mischievous glint shone in her eyes. "I am sooo glad you asked that."

* * *

Nico groaned out loud and whisked begrudgingly. _"Thaaaaliaaaa, do I have to?"_

She pursed her lips, her nose held up high. "After chasing you around the block just to bake fucking cookies for hours...uh, yes."

Nico sighed, his lips moulded into a frown as he angrily whisked the batter. "Fucking cookies...baking...screw it...ugh..."

Thalia bursted out laughing, her eyes glinted with humour to the point where Nico completely forgot why he wasn't filled with such Christmas joy and spirit and candy canes and santa claus and children.

"I'm glad you find my discomfort amusing." Nico noted, releasing his grip from the whisk and just gave up all his cookie hope to drown in his tears of disappointment.

Thalia twisted her body to stare at Nico and gave him a cheeky smile. "It all comes with this best friend package you ordered."

"Can I have a refund?" He joked, boop-ing her nose as she smirked widely.

"Sorry, sweetie. The 30 days are over." She teased, her eyes glinting with humour.

To Nico, he always found Thalia attractive. Her humour and sarcastic front appeals to Nico differing from numerous people who normally repelled away from her. It was no brainer his best friend was truly beautiful but that wasn't everything. She has so much more to her and only a selected few was able to find, in which Nico was very grateful he was one of the few. He just can't pinpoint where his feelings stand for her right now. Sure, he had a small crush on her during Middle School and he thought the crush vanished...but seeing her so calm and just herself makes Nico re-think that.

As he stared at his best friend, the one spot of brown dough placed on her cheeks stood out from her face as he tried to refrain his laughter.

"You've got a little...something...no...no...not there. Here." He sighed, chuckling as he reached to get the spot off of her cheeks.

His finger lingered a second too long to the point where his hands were caressing. Their eyes locked for mere seconds, as if in a deep trance.

A loud honking sound radiating to the kitchen, as the duo instantly coughed and untangled themselves from each other.

Thalia scratched her throat. "Okay, I'm just going t-to put this in the ov-ven."

* * *

"It's now five o'clock ,Thals. WHERE IS MY FUCKING PRESENT?" Nico's voice called out causing Thalia to roll her eyes and yell back a snippy remark.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was too busy holding your hot chocolate I made for you." Thalia sneered, dropping Nico's hot chocolate on his lap.

He grinned, but instantly wiped it off his face when he drank. "H-h-h-ot!"

At this point, Thalia was already rolling down the floor, laughing fits of laughter where her face began to tint red.

Nico pursed his lips in disapproval. "You know I hate my drinks extremely hot."

"Which is why I did it in the first place." Thalia replied smugly, her lips folded into a smirk.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Now present. And can you please shut the movie up... I hate Christmas songs."

"I don't understand why I you hate," Thalia cursed, getting up to get Nico's gift. "shit."

Nico grinned brightly, preparing for the speech he always responds to whenever that question is asked. "Well, Thals-"

"Christmas music is just so repetitive and lost some meaning when every song is like the other blah blah blah. I know the speech by heart Nico. Now open your gift." She waved it off, shoving the gift in front of Nico's face to open.

Nico squealed in glee which was a huge turn of events. He pulled a sweater which was reeking of fur out of the box and Thalia was blown into guffaws seeing the confused expression written all over Nico's face. "What is it?" Nico asked softly, hoping he hurt her feelings in any way.

"It's a fuzzy sweater ,dumbass. To dial down the ew of it, I bought one with a skull on it for you. But with a santa hat of course...you know. Christmas spirit and everything." Thalia smiled warmly and Nico couldn't help returning it. It was the thought the counts, even if it's not his ideal choice but couldn't give two shits.

"It's-thank you Thals." Nico tucked the sweater in and wrapped Thalia in a warm embrace, repeating a thanks once again in her ears.

Although, what caught Nico by surprise was when Thalia started laughing and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nico frowned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You actually think this is your present?" Nico nodded slowly, not really able to comprehend what Thalia's true meaning of her words.

She tossed him the box. "Here, look deep."

Nico's hands dug underneath the tissue paper, his hands rummaging in the box. He pulled out two things... two things that caused his eyes to bulge out of its socket and stutter in an endless loop.

"What...Thals...how...why..." Nico's hands were trembling, holding one autographed _Nirvana_ record signed by _Kurt Cobain_ himself and an autographed _Green Day_ record.

Thalia's smile was so pleasant, her eyes shining bright at her best friend's happiness. She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck, perched on his lap. Thalia aimlessly pecked his cheek, in which instantly tinted red the moment her lips touched it.

"Thals. I fucking swear, tomorrow when I take you out. I am giving you the best Christmas present ever." Nico promised, his hands stroking the record covers as drool was leaking out of his lips.

Thalia smiled and laughed softly, her head laid on Nico's shoulders.

* * *

It was night time and the warm breeze engulfed the two who were currently sitting on the roof of Nico's house.

Nico can undoubtedly agree that this was the best Christmas he ever had. Imagine if Thalia never showed up on his door at three o'clock in the morning with a gift on her hands and a smile on her face to spread so Christmas cheer. Despite the fact that Christmas wasn't Nico's ideal holiday, she made him happy.

Thalia on the other hand enjoyed the night to a whole new level. She had troubles back home as her parents were filing in for a tough divorce, leaving her and her brother to scour alone as their parents fought night after night. The one day the Grace family didn't spend Christmas together, Thalia was able to seek support from her best friend. He made her forget about everything; all her struggles back home and regrets... and she couldn't have asked for a better Christmas.

Somehow, someway, they managed in a position in which Thalia was sitting in between Nico's legs, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as Thalia's head leaned back against Nico's chest.

"You know, Thals. Thanks for coming over." Nico whispered, his eyes gazed below before it swept back up to lock it with the stars.

"How was your first real Christmas?" She reluctantly intertwined her fingers with Nico's.

Nico smiled. "Well, the cookies were great. Just not the process and the hot chocolate was good as well. Though, next time, we need to change Christmas movies."

Thalia chuckled, feeling Nico's heart pound her against her back. "You know, I can honestly say this was the best Christmas I ever had."

Nico twisted Thalia's body to face him, their foreheads touched against each others; giving both chance to stare at each other's eyes with no interruption.

"Same. This was the best Christmas, no doubt." Nico grinned, and Thalia chuckled.

All of a sudden, Nico's lips turned into a smirk. Thalia her arm wrapped around Nico's neck, still positioned on his lap as he had his hands on her waist.

"We should do this again, but maybe next time. Not three o'clock in the morning with no warning" Nico smirked.

* * *

**So, i am quite fond of this actually... i mean it's really short, probably the shortest thing i wrote in a while but i think it's cute?**

**and bc i didn't get to say this you guys last week since i had no power for a fucking week and i was pissed at canada... MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Btw, for those who reads Box of Crayons: HANG IN THERE! i'm getting there... i'm almost done... i have 3 chapters out of ten left to write. please don't think i'm abandoning it, please i beg of you okay? i don't know when i'm finally going to update because it's exams month but please hang in there. **

**don't be shy, don't be scared...i get a little bit lonely here, so yeah, shoot me a PM every now and then? i won't hurt you i swear, just say hello?**

**R&R ****_"What the hell are you doing here, Thals?"_**


End file.
